


Noir

by DataPoint



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no plan, set BEFORE Harry is born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataPoint/pseuds/DataPoint
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a fourth cousin who graduated from Hogwarts when Sirius was in his second year? Another Black, yet not as involved with the war as the rest of the Black family.Or: Me casually throwing a character into the Harry Potter Universe that could seriously change things if I focused(IDK how far I plan on going with this one)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Moments in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121876
Kudos: 1





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I bought the books and paid for the movie tickets like almost every one else. I only own my characters and whatever I did to the plot to give you this story.

Year: 1972

Cassiopeia Black II, fourth and youngest daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black, watched as her even younger cousin ran around with his friends. From her perch in the Astronomy tower, most people looked like ants, but these four she knew to be her cousin Sirius and his friends, a small group of second year boys in Gryffindor.

To her right sat her fraternal twin sister, Narcissa, with her betrothed. Lucius Malfoy, the Heir to the Malfoy line, stared at her back, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

See, Lucius had been engaged to Narcissa since third year, keeping the two families close. Now, he was going to each of Narcissa’s family members and properly asking for her hand in marriage. In pure blood culture, the two of them would be wed immediately after graduation, but he wanted to make sure his fiancé knew this was more than a contract. 

Cassiopeia, knowing who was with her and what they wanted, stubbornly kept her gaze on Sirius, not caring what they were doing. Still, she knew there was no way for her to get out of this, and with a slight sigh, Cassiopeia turned around.

“Cassiopeia,” Lucius began, “seeing as you are the youngest of Narcissa’s siblings, but also the closest to my dearest, I am here to ask for your permission to marry her.”

“Oh?” Cassiopeia’ so sharp silver eyes glared into his grey ones, looking for any hint of dishonesty or weakness. Finding none, her eyes flickered from his hard set face to her sister, who was watching with open fascination, before settling back on Lucius’s face. Raising a brow, Cassiopeia asked, “Why would you ask for her hand when you already have it? Surely you know there is no need for any interactions between us.”

Standing up even straighter, he replied, “Seeing as you are the most protective of her, I would say this meeting is truly necessary. Not only that, but you are leaving for France shortly after graduation, making this one of the few times I will be able to speak with you.”

“Alright, let me ask you this.” She began, “Do you approve of me leaving? Or would you rather I stayed in England?”

“You are going to France for work, yes?” She gave a small nod. “Then I, while reluctant, agree that you should find work.”

“But you do not fully approve.”

“Knowing what your father would have you do, I would prefer to keep some of the Black blood out of reach of… other parties.”

“Ah, so you would keep the youngest away from danger, yet you would marry and keep my sister so close to these _other parties_ , even if they meant her harm?”

“They will do her no harm if she is by my side. Your older sister has married Lestrange, placing the blacks in the good will of our Lord, and yet your other sister went off with a-”

“A what? Hm? A _mud blood_ ? You know very well that I disapprove of that word. I could care less for the blood of an individual as long as they are _strong_ in magic. Yes, your Lord is strong in magic, but his ways are what dissuade me from his cause. Killing muggles is fine, they have no use to our world, but killing muggle-born witches and wizards is just killing off magical talent that could help save us.”

Taking a deep breath, Lucious visibly calmed himself before turning back to Cassiopeia. “This is not what we are here to discuss. Do I have your permission to marry your sister, yes or no?”

Straightening up, Cassiopeia took on a calculating look, thinking of her own future and theirs. Narcissa still stood to the side, her eyes holding worry as the rest of her face was set in apathy. Lucius kept his gaze locked on Cassiopeia’s face, trying to discern where her thoughts were going.

Finally, Cassiopeia caved, “Well, seeing as you are going to marry even if I say no, I want you to do one thing for me. One thing, and you will have my approval.”

Sagging slightly in relief, Lucius responded with a short, “Yes, anything.” before pausing, catching what was said. Sharp grey eyes met her smug silver glare, knowing that unless he did whatever she wanted, he would marry Narcissa without her approval. While he would still get what he wanted, Cassiopeia’s disapproval would put a strain on his relationship, seeing as Narcissa values the opinions of her youngest sister.

Cassiopeia, looking like a pure blood queen in her Slytherin robes, blonde hair pinned up and standing with pride, gave her ultimatum.

“An Unbreakable Vow.”

Lucius’s face became like stone, grey eyes hard and calculating, watching Cassiopeia still. “What would my vow entail?”

Cassiopeia grinned, harsh and dark, letting a little of the Black madness show in her eyes to unnerve her soon to be brother-in-law.

“Simple, really.” Cassiopeia held out her right arm. “Make a vow to me that when, not if, but when things turn sour in England, especially with this group you belong to, that you will get my sister out. You will keep her safe at all costs, and any children you have will be kept from joining these Knights of Walpurgis on pain of losing your magic at best, and death at worst.”

Narcissa stood, going to her sister. “Cassy, please. This is going too far, please. Can we not-”

“Alright.” Lucius cut off his betrothed, grasping Cassiopeia by the forearm in a warrior’s handshake. “Narcissa will be our witness and our caster.”

Turning her head to her older sister, Cassiopeia asked with a raised brow, “You know the incantation, yes? If not, the words are _Indissolubili Sociavit._ ”

Narcissa took out her wand and cast the vow enchantment watching her own magic bind the two people she held close to her heart. Along the skin of their hands and arms, a white golden string bound their hands together. Anything and everything said between the two from this point until the end of the vow will be forever engraved into their souls and magic by magic herself.

Lucius began, “I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy II, vow on my magic and my life, to follow these orders from Cassiopeia Black.”

Instead of letting Narcissa ask the questions, Lucius made it so only Cassiopeia could give the orders. “Do you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy II, vow that you will do everything in your power to keep Narcissa Black, soon to be Narcissa Malfoy, safe from the Knights of Walpurgis?”

“I will.” The binding magic on their arms briefly became white, accepting the term, before fading back to the white golden glow.

“Do you vow to keep any and all children you have safe from the Knights of Walpurgis?”

“I will.” He echoed, the magic once again glowing white, accepting the second term, before fading back to the white golden glow again.

“Finally, do you vow to keep Narcissa Black, soon to be Narcissa Malfoy, and any children you have out of the Knights of Walpurgis, and any group associated with them now or in the future.”

Lucius paused for a moment, understanding showing in his eyes as he looked at her in a new light. “I will. So hence is my vow, so mote it be.”

“So mote it be.” Cassiopeia echoed, feeling her magic bind his to her will in the form of the vow. Visibly, white golden magic encircling their hands and wrists gave one final white glow before sinking beneath their skin and into their magical cores, forever changing the future with this one act of protection and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassiopeia Black II : Elizabeth Debicki (https://images.app.goo.gl/zX79Ho9sXdypPvie9)


End file.
